


Beyond What Can Be Valued

by Erradianwhocantread



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erradianwhocantread/pseuds/Erradianwhocantread
Summary: Finrod give Beor a thoughtful gift





	Beyond What Can Be Valued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erlkoenig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlkoenig/gifts).



> Gift for the lovely Erlkoenig/Nelyafinwes. Hope you enjoy.

Beor stared at the contents of the finely-woven cloth in utter confusion. It didn’t help at all that Felagund was sitting beside her, eyes bright with expectation. Clearly Beor was supposed to be well pleased with whatever this was, but despite wracking her brain, she had no idea why.

“What do you think?” asked Finrod excitedly.

“I think,” answered Beor, holding the strange contraption up to one of the fae stone-lamps illuminating their chamber, “that I haven’t the slightest idea what it might be, or what use it should have, or why you have given it to me.”

Finrod snatched it from Beor’s hand before she could blink, the smile never leaving her lips, and popped the two rounds of glass squarely over the bridge of Beor’s nose. The Elf sat back with a look of delighted triumph and clapped her hands. Beor sat in shock for a moment. She was used, by now, to the strangeness of these creatures, and of hers in particular, and yet their capriciousness still managed to surprise her. She blinked, and realized something was different, though she could not figure what. There was a paper in the cloth that she had missed at first, in her bafflement over the object that now sat on her face, and it had on it… it had on it a flowery Tengwar inscription which she could not only see and recognize, but read!

_ Now you see! _

That was all it said, but that was all it needed to. Her sight had not been so clear in decades. And it wasn't merely the writing, but the pattern in the cloth itself, which was no longer fuzzy and indistinct but clear as a rushing stream! “Nom, what sorcery--”

“No sorcery at all!” said the Elf. “Craft! You have seen how I work with glass, and you have seen the lenses we use for magnification. I had thought them merely for the finer pursuits of deep knowledge, but you see now how marvelously even our trinkets come to have greater purpose through you?”

Beor was not sure about the philosophical bent of the whole thing. She had never been much of a one for philosophy, however happy she was to hear this Elf of hers rattle off about it for hours. “I do see now, at the very least, and that is certain.” She took the lenses down from her face that she might inspect them further. They were clearly Felagund’s personal work. Somehow, even after many years by her side, Beor could still scarcely believe that she, of all people, was being gifted the handiwork of a high Elven king and enchanter of such might. And in the strange manner of all of the Elf’s works, she swore she could feel the affection radiating from it. She placed it back on her nose, and hooked the long frames over her ears. “I must look an absolute fool with this perched on my face.”

“Nonsense,” said Felagund, and kissed her soundly.


End file.
